Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for panelboards capable of communicating operations data from the branch circuits to beyond the panelboard; and more particularly to load centers populated with electronic circuit breakers which communicate through an optical network among the breakers to an aggregator which sends data outside the load center.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the rise of functionality for miniature circuit breakers and increasing emphasis on smart grid technology, there is a desire for more data concerning branch circuits to be available from the load center. Several types of information might be gathered including the operational data of the branch circuit or the type of electrical fault which caused a breaker to trip. In many instances this information is desired to be exported from the load center. In particular, a desirable feature is to communicate data from the individual circuit breakers defining the branch circuits to outside systems, thus supplying information of interest to the end user or other entities.
Accordingly, several schemes have been advanced for managing data from the load center. However, past schemes have been burdened with complexities in implementing such a system. The data transfer from each individual circuit breaker to the main communication unit, commonly referred to as the aggregator, should be implemented without adding significant complexity to the equipment or installation of such a system.